Tyson X Samantha
Character Tyson Grants © Windwarrior234 Samantha © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Tyson: *practicing with his lance* Samantha: *pops out of a bush, sniffing the air, but she stops when she sees Tyson practicing. She tilts her head curiously, and quietly creeps out of the bush.* Tyson: *twirls the lance around and stabs forward, lodging the blade into a tree* Samantha: ...ooohhhh! *claps enthusiastically* Tyson: *startled* Huh?! *looks to see her* Oh, hello there! Who are you? Samantha: ^^ I'm Samantha! I smelled something strange and I was looking for it, but I found you instead. Tyson: *confused* Smelled? *shakes his head* I'm Tyson! It's nice to meet you! Samantha: ^^ It's not to meet you, too! Were you practicing with your sword? Tyson: My lance, yeah. I prefer poled weapons to swords or axes. Samantha: Oh, okay! ^^ I've never seen a sword or lance before - papa uses an axe sometimes to get firewood for the winter. What do you use a lance for? Tyson: Well, mostly fighting; I'm a knight, so it's kinda my job. Samantha: Oh, I see. ^^ I'm a simple healer, usually hired to work in the arenas, or heal the sick in my village. Are you a part of a group knights? Tyson: I'm part of the army, yes. I get along with most of my brigade members. Samantha: *blinks, tilting her head* Is it fun to be in an army? I'm not sure the fighting part would be fun, but I mean being around all those different kinds of people! It must be very cool! Tyson: It's nice to meet so many people, but the fighting is really dangerous too. Samantha: *nods* Do you have to fight often? Tyson: *frowns* More than I would like... Samantha: ...what do you fight for? Tyson: That's easy; I fight to protect those who are closest to me. Samantha: ...^^ That's why I want to learn how to use light magic one day... after I get better at my healing, though. Tyson: *smiles* That's a great reason to want to fight! Samantha: ^^ My village doesn't have a lot of people who can fight, because they prefer peace over violence. But mama and papa don't mind me learning, as long as I don't abuse my abilities. Tyson: *nods in understanding* That makes sense.... Samantha: That's exactly what I thought! But um... I hope I'm not keeping you from your training. Tyson: It's fine; I don't mind getting to know new people. Samantha: *nods, smiling* Well, if you're all right with it... I wouldn't mind just watching you. Tyson: If you would like....*twirls his lance* Samantha: *sits down, watching him intently* That's really cool! Tyson: *grins* It's all in the skill! Samantha: You must've practiced really hard! Or you're naturally good at it... then again, it could be both. *blushes, smiling* I think it's both! Tyson: *blushes a bit as well* Thanks! No one's really thought so highly of my skills! Samantha: Maybe they just haven't taken the time to watch you. Everyone seems to be so rushed, even though they have no reason to be. Tyson: I guess you have a point... Samantha: ...*sniffs the air* There's that weird smell again! Tyson: Weird smell? I don't smell anything.... Samantha: *sniffs again, ears twitching* Hm, maybe it is just me... Tyson: Maybe you just have a better sense of smell than I do. Samantha: *sniffs* Hm, maybe. I'll go see what it is! Be right back. *stands up and rushes into the woods* Tyson: She seems like a nice girl...maybe I should follow to make sure she's alright? *before he has time to decide, he hears a scream* Samantha: *rushes back into the clearing* It's a b-b-bear! *runs by him* It's going to eat me! Cranky Bear: *runs into clearing, roaring angrily* Tyson: *grips his lance and prepares to fight it off* Don't worry, Samantha, I'll protect you! *stabs the lance forward and takes out the bear's eye* Samantha: *turns around, watching fearfully* B-be careful, Tyson! Bear: *growls in pain, lunging at Tyson with its mouth wide open, heading for his neck* Tyson: *drives his lance into the bear's mouth, the tip of which pokes out of the creature's head* Samantha: *squeezes eyes shut out of fear, but then slowly opens one eye to look, she sighs in relief* Th-thank you, Tyson... *walks over to him, eyeing the bear uncertainly* Tyson: That's it...*withdraws his bloody lance and sets it down* *the corpse slumps to the ground* I think I got it's brain with that last shot.... Samantha: *jumps behind him* Y-you're sure he's n-n-not going to eat me? Tyson: I don't think he's gonna be eating ANYTHING anymore. *grins* You're safe now, Samantha. Samantha: *lets out her breath* Th-thanks, Tyson! *hugs him* Tyson: *blushes a bit* No problem! Samantha: *lets him go, looking at the bears body, and then at Tyson* It didn't hurt you, did it? Tyson: *shakes his head* No, I'm fine. It didn't have the chance to attack me. Samantha: *nods, but hears something, so she looks over at the bushes where the bear came from* *a bear cub tumbles out, followed by his brother* Samantha: ...*hesitates* Tyson: Those are cubs....*looks to the dead bear and grimaces* I think....I think that was their mother.... Samantha: *gulps* So, she was trying to eat me... so she feed her cubs... *thinks* But... now what are we gonna do? *watches the cubs toddle over to their mother, calling out to her* Tyson: We can't exactly take them with us.... Samantha: ...hmmm... well... *thinks* Is there anything that we -can- do for them? Tyson: I'm...not sure. Samantha: Hmmm... *looks at the cubs* They look almost old enough to take care of themselves... maybe... they'll be okay... Tyson: *sadly* Maybe....but still....they're here without their mother...because of me... Samantha: *grabs his arm gently* But you did it to keep her from eating me... Tyson: I guess you're right.... Samantha: *sad* Well, I-I could come out every day and give them some meat... I'm not sure how much bear cubs need to eat, though. Tyson: I'm not sure...I mean, they look like they may be able to handle themselves, like you said. Beside, I don't want you to get yourself injured. Samantha: *nods* Okay, then... *the bear cubs return to the woods, play-fighting the entire way* Tyson: *watches them leave*....We should probably leave. Samantha: ...*nods* Okay... *follows him away* ...th-thanks again for saving me, Tyson... Tyson: *smiles, blushing lightly* Anytime.... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Samantha: *in the meadows, sitting amongst the tall grass, watching the clouds in the sky* ...^^ Tyson: *sitting besides her as well* I didn't think that laguz would be able to use magic like a beorc; that's really impressive. Samantha: That's what mama and papa thought, too. This one scholar I met said that some laguz, like beorc, can use magic, we just... process it differently. *shrugs* I heard that my real mother was a laguz-cleric as well, so I guess it runs in the family! ^^ Tyson: You said you were a sheep laguz, right? Can you transform like other laguz too? Samantha: Mmhmm! *transforms into a little lamb* Baaahhhh! ^^ Tyson: *chuckles and pats her head* Hey, that's really cute! Can you use your magic in this form too? Samantha: No, unfortunately not... but I can help boost morale and energy, like musicians. Oh, and I can go invisible, too. Both in this form and my beorc-like form. But I have to stand still in order for me to be completely invisible; if I move, you can kinda see something, but if you don't know what you're looking for, you'll probably miss me. *goes invisible* Like this! *becomes visible again* Tyson: *smiles* So a healer and a bard all in one. That's pretty handy on the field if you ask me. Samantha: *transforms back into her beorc-form* ^^ That's what I'm hoping to be; useful, I mean. Maybe one day I can help you and your army! Tyson: The army is a very dangerous place, and not everyone is tolerant of laguz...I'm not sure I'd want you there. Samantha: ...o-oh, I see... okay, I understand. Tyson: *senses her sadness* I-It's not that I don't like you - I like you just fine. I merely don't want you to get hurt.... Samantha: *nods* You said that some people don't like laguz - I've seen some of those kinds of people. They can be real mean. Mama says that our village was attacked by some of them before I was even born. Tyson: I see...I'm sorry. The way beorc treat laguz, I'm embarrassed to be one... Samantha: *shakes head* You shouldn't be! There are some laguz who hate beorc and attack them, and make us laguz look bad... but I'm still proud to be a laguz. Tyson: *sighs* You're right, but the laguz have never imprisoned the beorc, or dehumanized them. The only "wrong" thing the laguz did was to be different than us. Samantha: *thinks about this* I'm not so sure that the laguz are innocent of those crimes... but you might be right. Still, it's not beorcs race that makes them think the way they do, just their own... their own need to feel superior, to label things. Everyone has that, I think. I mean, if laguz were the majority, and beorcs the minority, I don't doubt a lot of laguz would hate and degrade beorcs. Tyson: I guess it's just a matter of coincidence, then. In the end, it's still nothing more than foolish idiocy. Samantha: ...yeah. But um, maybe one day at least most of the beorcs will treat us as equals... I'm sure that day will come. Tyson: *smiles* I'm sure it will. It's getting late...we should probably go back to town. Would you like a lift? Samantha: *blinks questioningly* A lift? Tyson; *grins and whistles* *his white horse appears from the forest* Samantha, meet Ocean, my faithful companion! *Ocean whinnies in greeting* Samantha: *blushes and smiles as the horse comes near* He's so beautiful! Is it all right if I pet him? Tyson: *grins and smiles* If you want; I don't think he'll mind! Samantha: Okay! *pets Ocean gently* ...he's really sweet! Tyson: He does like being around people. Right, Ocean? *Ocean grunts a bit* Samantha: I've never seen a real horse before... they're truly beautiful creatures. Tyson: C'mon, I'll let you ride him too! Samantha: *blushes* ...um, I don't know... i-if you're sure! Tyson: *grins* It'll be fine! Here...*helps her mount Ocean, then gets on himself* just hold on! *Ocean whinnies in preparation to run* Samantha: O-okay! *holds on tightly* I'm ready... I think. Tyson: *smiles* Giddy up! *Ocean breaks into a gallop* Samantha: *is startled, and uncertain, but she gradually relaxes* Tyson: *looks at her, grins and blushes* '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Samantha: *munching on some lettuce leaves from her basket of veggies* Tyson: *holding a bouquet of flowers behind his back* *nervously* Okay, Ty, you can do this.... Samantha: *hears something* Hm? *turns to look* Oh, Tyson! ^^ I'm just having a small picnic - if you want some, there's more than plenty. Tyson: *blushing a bit* Hey Samantha! *mentally pats himself on the back for not stuttering* Sure, I'd love to! *sits down next to her* Um...here! *gives her the flowers* These are for you! Samantha: Oh! *accepts them and sniffs* They're pretty! Thank you. ^^ Tyson: *still blushing and smiles* You're welcome! Those are tiger lillies; their supposed to be rare around these parts. Samantha: I've seen them in a book once; they're even better than I had thought. *sniffs them again* I think they're my new favorite. *giggles* Tyson: *laughs too* That's cool; so, what kind of flower did you like before? Samantha: Lavender Lilacs - mother has bushes of them in the backyard. ^^ Do you have a favorite flower? Tyson: I haven't really thought too much about it... Samantha: *nods, smiling* That's okay! ^^ How's your fellow soldiers? Tyson: Everyone's been doing well. How is your family? Samantha: Mama and papa are doing great; papa's expanding his business, and mama is trying to find new recipes to make in her cafe. Tyson: Sounds like life is going great! Samantha: Uh-huh! It's great! But mama and papa say that I should start considering leaving home to start my own life... I'm not sure what to do. Tyson: *nods* That's a tough decision to make. If it weren't for my sister, I'm not sure that I'd have been able to move on when our parents died. You need people there to help you and take care of you. Samantha: I never knew my real parents, but my adopted parents were really nice to me. But you said you had a sister? What's she like? Tyson: My sister Mia is a pretty laid-back person. She doesn't like getting into drama and she'd rather be out with friends than anywhere else. She also has a bit of a temper, so try not to make her mad! *laughs* Samantha: *giggles* She sounds like fun! Tyson: *nods* She's the only living relative I've got left....I'll admit I have a major older-brother complex when it comes to her. Samantha: How do you mean? Tyson: Let's just say I'm very protective of her Samantha: Well, that's nice! I'm sure she's glad to have a protector! ^^ Tyson: *chuckles* There are times when it annoys her, but she really does appreciate my concern. Sometimes, I think she worries more about me! Samantha: Tee-hee, you two sound like some of the kids in my village. They protect eachother. Tyson: *shrugs* Maybe, I suppose. Samantha: *sighs happily, laying back* I don't have siblings, so I dunno what that's like, but mama and papa have done a good job of protecting me, I think. ^^ Tyson: *nods and lies back as well* Families and friends protect each other. It's an unwritten law. Samantha: Mm, it's nice! I feel sad for those who don't have that, though... Tyson: *frowns* Yeah...maybe if everyone did have that, their wouldn't be so much evil in the world. Samantha: Yeah... so, Tyson, after this, where are you headed? Tyson: I'll probably head back home for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. Being out on assignment sure is taxing, but that's what knights do. How about you? Samantha: I'm probably gonna head home, too. Mama and papa are surely waiting for me. ^^ I think I might try to paint a picture of the sunset this evening. Tyson: *looks at the sunset and smiles* Yeah...it sure is beautiful. Romantic, even. Samantha: Yeah, that's what I was thinking! I love the sunset sky, filled with happy yellows, soft oranges, and gentle purples... it's beautiful. Tyson: *looks to her and blushes a bit* It surely is beautiful today... Samantha: ...yeah, it's quite peaceful... *closes eyes, smiling* Tyson: *in a spur of the moment deal, quickly kisses her on her forehead* Samantha: *her eyes open and she blushes intensely* ... *smiles* Hee, thanks, Tyson. *immediately cuddles against him* Tyson: *blushing, he puts his arm around her* *smiles* ...My pleasure. 'End of Support A ' '''Tyson, Loyal Knight and Samantha, Laguz Healer The two continued to travel together as a subtle romance bloomed between them. Despite the consequences of a marriage between a beorc and laguz, they went ahead and did so anyway. Together, they parented a single, Branded child, yet they couldn't be happier. Tyson eventually was promoted to the status of general, while Samantha served as a healer for her husband's platoon. Their love was as pure as the Goddess's light.